La vida de Harry Potter en el orfanato
by LyraBlack019
Summary: Los tíos de Harry Potter mueren cuando nuestro protagonista tiene 7 años, provocando que se vaya a vivir a un orfanato muggle, donde conocera a nuevas personas y con ellas vivira bromas y divercion hasta que descubre que es un mago y descubra el Mundo Magico y la existencia del colegio Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Harry Potter en el orfanato

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos cuantos que son obras mías :p

P.D El titulo es provisional, si a alguien se le ocurre un mejor titulo que me lo diga XD

Capitulo 1

Un niño de pelo azabache y desordenado, con ojos verdes esmeraldas y con ropa desteñida y grande, paseaba por un parque con columpios, alrededor del parque había muchos arboles con hojas y flores de verano floreciendo. El niño se llamaba Harry Potter, tenia 7 años y estaba caminando hacia la casa de sus horribles tíos, y de su primo Dudley, él ya estaba en casa porque Vernon lo trajo en coche, aunque él no los consideraba sus tíos, estaba obligado a vivir con ellos ya que sus padres habían muertos, según sus tíos, en un accidentes de coches, aunque Harry siempre recordaba de una moto voladora, y un rayo verde, le gustaba pensar que cuando sea mayor montar en una moto, con el viento rozandole el rostro.

Por desgracia ya termino hoy el colegio, pensaba justo en eso cuando llego a la casa de sus tíos, o eso creía, ya que estaba lleno de policías, se fue acercando, poco a poco, intentando no llamar la atención, pero enseguida fue descubierto por un policía. Era un hombre alto, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro y ondulado, llevaba el uniforme de policía, con una gorra azul y placa pegada al pecho, se acerco al niño.

—Hola, pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿dónde estan tus padres?—pregunto el policía

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunto el niño desconfiado

—Oh, perdona me llamo David— le contesto el policía con una sonrisa, acunclillandose para estar a su altura y añadio—.¿Dónde estan tus padres?

—Soy Harry, mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año—. Le contesto sin darle importancia.

—Oh, ya veo y ¿Con quién vives?—. le volvió a preguntar despacio.

—Con mis tíos, en esa casa— le respondió y señalo Harry a la casa del frente, noto que el policía ensombrecía el rostro y respiro antes de hablar

—Mira, Harry... Resulta que alguien entro en la casa de tus tíos y de tu primo... Los mataron no sabemos quién y cómo pero lo descubriremos, ¿tienes algún otro familiar con el que te puedas quedar?—le pregunto David viendo como el chico estaba en estado shock, pero Harry no escuchaba nada, no tenía otra familia con el que quedarse.

—¿Chico, esas bien?—pregunto el policía preocupado

—Sí, pero no tengo más familiares—le contesto

—Esta bien, estas seguro de que no tienes a nadie—. Se quiso asegurar

—Sí, estoy seguro —le aseguro, el policía suspiro

—Esta bien, sígueme — Le indico a Harry, este le siguió dentro de la casa, alrededor de ésta había una cinta de las policía rodeando la casa, pasaron por debajo de la cinta y pisaron el césped, seguía tan verde como siempre, y recién cortado, ya que lo cortó anoche. Entraron en la casa, en el comedor, donde estaba la televisión y el sofá, había muchas fotografías encima de tres mesas, David le pregunto:

— ¿Dónde esta tu dormitorio?

—Si es que se puede llamar habitación —susurro, le señalo el almacén bajo la escalera—. Hay esta mi dormitorio

—¿En serio, dónde esta? —le pregunto el policía

—Es en serio— A continuación abrió la puerta dejando ver sus cosas y una pequeña cama, estaba lleno de arañas, y un par de juguetes de plásticos estropeados, David se quedo asombrado, ¿cómo alguien podía dejar que un niño durmiera allí?

—Coge tus cosas, tendrás que irte a un orfanato, lo siento Harry, pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que sea la mejor personalmente,¿vale?, te espero fuera.

Le dejo solo, en el almacén para recoger sus cosas. Esperaba que en ese orfanato, las cosas fueran mejor y no pasara tantas cosas raras, que lo estropeaban todo. Con ese pensamiento termino de hacer las maletas y salio por última vez de la casa, dejando atrás todos sus tristes recuerdos, en esa casa le enseño a no confiar en la gente, pero lo único que se llevo fue su sueño de montar en moto.

Cuando salio, localizó a David hablando por el móvil, y cuando vio a Harry, se despidió, cerro el móvil y le indico que subiera al coche mediante gestos, él obedeció y se metió en el coche policía, era amplio por dentro, por fuera era azul con una raya en el centro blanca. Espero a que David se metiera en el coche, cosa que no tardo mucho en hacer. Cuando entro Harry le pregunto:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un orfanato que esta cerca de la estación Kin'g Cross, es el mejor que hay en esta zona, siento los de tus tíos y tu primo, pequeño, espero que te vaya bien en el orfanato, la directora es muy buena, según la opinión de unos chicos de tu edad—. Le informo con una sonrisa, estaba impresionado de que no hubiera soltado ni una lagrima, o negado el suceso, ni pegar patada, quizás estaba en estado de shock

—Seguro que me lo paso bien—le tranquilizo al policía de todas maneras peor que con sus tíos y su primo no puede ser pensó con sarcasmo

—Eso espero—le contesto al pelinegro

Bueno chicos, pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, si quieren pueden dejar comentarios para saber si les gusto o que cosa podría cambiar...

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ola de nuevo! aquí les dejo el segundo capi de esta historia, espero k les guste

Un saludo!

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio solo roto por el sonido del viento con la velocidad. Harry estaba tan absorto con el paisaje que se quedo dormido, pero no soñó nada, porque pronto el policía lo despertó para ir a su nuevo hogar. Harry suspiro antes de bajar del coche y echo un vistazo. parecía un gran edificio, era de color gris y todo estaba echo de ladrillos, parecía un lugar triste, el jardín estaba mal cuidado, parecía que estaba abandonado, cuando entramos dentro del edificio se impresiono, estaba todo decorado de madera, e iluminado con la luz de la lámpara colocado en el techo, las paredes eran de color azul cielo, dentro de la habitación también había dos salas, una era donde trabajaba la directora del orfanato y la otra era de espera, al fondo también había otra puerta de madera y Harry sintió curiosidad por ver lo que había detrás, pero David lo llevo dentro de la dirección donde una mujer de unos 25 años estaba detrás del escritorio. Harry le echo un vistazo a la dirección, las paredes eran de color rojo fuego, el escritorio era de madera y grande llenas de papeles, y al lado de todos esos papeles había un portátil negro, de mediano tamaño, también había una lámpara pequeño que quedaba muy bien con la decoración.

Cuando entramos ella se levanto y se fijo que llevaba una camisa de color rojo y una falda negra que le llevaba por encima de la rodilla, le combinaba muy bien.

—Hola, me llamo María y soy la directora de este orfanato. Bienvenidos al Orfanato Santa Catalina, tú debes de ser el policía que me llamo hace una hora, y tú debes de ser Harry, ¿he acertado? —dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara, la chica era muy bonita y parecía muy amigable, David le contesto

—Así es, el acaba de perder a la última familia que le quedaba— le dijo David, María miro con pena a Harry, pero a la misma vez sorprendida, cuando algún niño o adolescente venía porque sus padres o parientes murieron, estaban llorando, pataleando... Pero a pesar de que es el más pequeño que ha entrado no ha llorado ni nada, es más, parece que es un niño frío, supuso que era porque estaba con desconocidos

—¿Cúal es tú nombre completo?—pregunto María a Harry

—Harry James Potter Evans —contesto al instante, con voz fría

—Es para apuntarte aquí, a partir de ahora este va a ser tu hogar—le respondio con una cálida sonrisa y justo en ese momento entro un chico y todos miraron hacia la puerta, allí había un chico, con aspecto atlético de unos 12 años, tenía el pelo corto de color negro y rizado, su tez era blanca y sus ojos marrones

—Perdón directora, no sabía que estaba reunida—se disculpo el chico

—No te preocupes, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿te importa?—le pidio la directora

—Claro, no se preocupe —le dijo con una sonrisa

—Cada vez que pones esa cara me preocupo—le dijo en broma la directora

—Vamos...—le dijo el chico

—Claro, adiós David, adiós directora —se despidio Harry y se marcho con el chico

—Me llamo Alberto ¿y tú?—empezo ha hablar Alberto

—Harry —le contesto frío, que le sorprendió a Alberto

—Pues bienvenido Harry—le dijo Alberto intentando ser amigable

—Gracias

—Esto, ahora llega la parte chunga, te voy a explicar como funciona esto, pero los cuidadores y profesores de esta institución no se deben enterar, es un secreto que hemos llevado de "generación en generación", aquí hay dos o tres grupos, según como lo veas, esta el grupo de los matados, ellos se llaman así mismos los Temerarios, los pringados y por último Los Therions, en ese grupo estoy yo, y también vas a estar tú si pasas la prueba claro esta...—pero fue interrumpido por Harry

—¿Qué prueba?—preguto por curiosidad pero igual de frío

—La que tendrás que pasar si no quieres estar en el grupo de pringados, donde los Temerarios les patean cada dos por tres, cuando pases la prueba te enseñare a todos los integrantes del grupo, alguna pregunta— le informo a Harry

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunto a Alberto

—Pues tendrás que enfrentarte en una competición entre tú contra alguien del grupo de los Temerarios, si ganas tú pues estas en mi grupo, si pierdes estarás en el grupo de los pringados y para evitar eso tienes una semana a partir de hoy, y como ni siquiera es la hora de almorzar te entrenaras en nuestra sala, sigueme— le explico y Harry le siguió hasta una sala muy escondida, llena de trasto y un poco sucio, Alberto siguió al fondo de la sala y cogió un libro, pero al cogerlo se abrió un compartimento secreto, Harry se quedo asombrado, la sala continua era increíble, tenía máquinas de deportes, sacos de boxeo...

—Bueno, en esta sala pasara todo el tiempo excepto para comer y dormir, si quieres superar la prueba harás todo lo que te diga, sin quejarte, al menos cuando yo este—. Ante lo último sonrieron los dos—. Te enseñaré los ejercicios ahora y cuando sea la hora de comer te enseñare el comedor y esta noche te enseñare tu dormitorio, de acuerdo—le dijo para que Harry estuviera al tanto y añadio—. Te levantare mañana en la mañana, espero que no seas muy dormilón

—No tranquilo— le respondió indiferente

—Bueno, me parece que nos divertiremos mucho

—Lo mismo digo, creo que el orfanato, si logro pasar la prueba, me lo pasare genial

—Me encantan las bromas, sobre todo hacérselos a los Temerarios—dijo con una sonrisa maligna, pero acordándose de algo añadio—.Venga vamos a empezar a entrenar y en una hora comeremos

Durante esa hora Harry aprendió un montón de técnicas y Alberto estaba impresionado a la velocidad que las aprendía y las ponía en práctica, cuando termino la hora los dos estaban igual de sudados, pero Alberto tenía gran sonrisa en la cara, se secaron con la toalla y se cambiaron de ropa, como Harry tenía ropa en la maleta y Robert tenía ropa en la taquilla así que ambos se cambiaron para aparentar, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que llego Alberto preguntando

—¿Sabías algo de lo que te he enseñado?—le pregunto Alberto con curiosidad

—Pues no, pero era muy interesante todo eso—le respondio Harry

—Pues me has dejado sorprendido con la velocidad que has aprendido—pregunto Alberto

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre— comento Harry

—Y yo, me pregunto que habrá de comer—se dijo para si mismo

—Ahora lo sabremos —le sonrio

Caminaron por los pasillos, ayer era el último día de clases y el verano estaba comenzando, era la primera vez que se alegraba de eso, y sonrío con verdadera alegría, el comedor era espacioso, aunque no se notaba ya que estaba repleto de mesas y sillas, con muchos niños, adolescentes y adultos sentados, caminando de un lado a otro en el comedor que apenas había espacio, Alberto lo sentó en una mesa repletas de chiquillos, unos chicos mayores que él, se sentó donde dijo el chico y dos pives trajeron en unas bandejas comidas para todos. De repente Alberto se subió en una silla, justo cuando los adultos se fueron y anuncio:

—Les presentamos al nuevo, acaba de venir hace apenas unas horas y le estaba enseñando todo esto y les anuncio que dentro de una semana justa se enfrentara a los idiotas de los Temerarios—Apenas dijo esto cuando una salva de aplausos invadió el lugar, para cuando los aplausos cesaron los Temerarios anunciaron algo, el que se levanto encima de la silla

—Bueno, por su estatura y su cuerpecillo, esta claro que no pasara la prueba, así que, va a haber otro pringado—dijo y todos los de su grupo se rieron—. Alberto detuvo a Harry, ya que este se iba a levantar para darle una paliza a ese tío

—Te tienes que controlar, ya tendrás tu venganza el próximo domingo, vamos— Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al entrenamiento, para entrenar.

Harry estaba enfadado y utilizó esa energía para entrenar más duramente, Alberto esta de más decir que estaba impresionado, parecía que la discusión de ese Temerario había hecho que Harry peleara con más precisión, Alberto le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía, nunca había tenido un aprendiz tan rápido. Después de media hora, el resto del grupo se encontraba mirando entrenar al nuevo intrigante con Alberto, todos estaban impresionados por la forma tan rápida que tenía el nuevo de aprender, y para eso que era uno de los más pequeño

—Bien Harry vete practicando esos ejercicios, me tengo que ir a hablar con la directora—le informo Alberto, el chico asintió y siguió entrenando, los otros ya se estaban marchando

Una vez fuera, se fueron a la habitación de reunión, todos se sentaron y empezaron a hacer preguntas

—¿Quién es ese niño?¿Cómo aprendío tan rápido?¿Ya había luchado?—Alberto se harto y mando a callar y contesto a las preguntas, habían 8 adolescentes así que se dirigío a su líder, que tenía 16 años

—Cuando fuí a hablar con la directora, me dijo que el niño era nuevo y que le enseñara el orfanato, venía con un policía, creo que mataron a su familia, o tuvieron un accidente—Alberto sacudio la cabeza— Le explique como eran las cosas aquí y también le advertí de que ningún cuidador o profesor se puede enterar, y le lleve a entrenar, el chico me dijo que nunca le habían enseñado a pelear, pero que había tenido que defenderse, cosa que me extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia, así que empece por lo básico y lo aprendió bastante rápido, y antes del almuerzo se sabía todas las técnicas básica, ahora le estaba empezando a enseñar la técnica media, y ya va por la mita, creo que si sigue así, aprendera todo o casi todo hoy, no tiene mucho musculo, pero es ágil y tienes unos increíbles reflejos, a parte de ser rápido, es sorprendente luchar con él, aunque sea el niño más pequeño al que le hemos enseñado— ante las miradas interrogatorias contesto—. Le tengo que preparar para la pelea ¿no?, así que pelee contra él para saber como era, claro esta después de enseñarle lo básico, peleando te sorprende un montón. Le tengo que seguir entrenando, nos vemos en el dormitorio esta noche—. Se despidió y camino rápidamente al gimnasio donde Harry se seguía entrenando y probando sus reflejos

Después de cuatro horas y media sin descansar, decidieron ducharse y prepararse para la cena, los dos chicos hablaron de cosas triviales, de deportes, las clases, los profesores, era un poco incomodo hablar con el niño, porque siempre decía palabras cortante o te contestaba con voz fría, aunque también estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera llorado ni nada. Una vez en el comedor Alberto lo dirigío hacia la misma mesa que se sentó en el almuerzo, con los demás chicos de la banda, pero esta vez estaba vacío. Se fijo bien en el comedor, ya que en el almuerzo no había tenido tiempo. Había ocho mesas de madera, el comedor era grande, pero a la vez acogedor, tenía varias ventana donde se veía las calles saturada de personas. Dentro del comedor había una barra donde podías escoger la comida que más te gustaba, mucho chicos hacían cola, para coger la comida, se fue a levantar para coger la comida, cuando una mano le paro

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Alberto frunciendo el ceño, vio que el tampoco tenía la bandeja de comida

— A coger algo de comida—le respondio encogiéndose de hombros

—Okay pero vamos a esperar a los demás, para presentarlos

—Vale— le respondió y se volvió a sentar.

En ese momento aparecieron los demás miembro del grupo se sentaron, en total eran 9 adolescente de distintas edades, el más joven era un niño d su misma edad, tenía un color de ojos raros, una mezcla de azul verdoso, era más alto que Harry y de tez morena, había otra niña un poco más grandes que ellos, de 8 años, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, se parecía mucho al chico que estaba sentado al lado, parecía que tenía 12 años, tenían el mismo tono de pelo y ojos y miraba a la niña protectoramente, supuso que eran hermanos, se pregunto cómo habrá acabado la niña aquí, dudo que pudiera vencer a unos de los chicos del otro lado, al lado de los hermanos, había otro chico de 16 años tenía el pelo corto color castaño, moreno y los ojos negros, lo miraba como si estuviera examinandolo, al lado había una chica, de unos 13 años, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, en el centro había otro chico de 16 años, tenía el pelo negro, con los ojos negros, también parecía estar examinandolo, a la izquierda de este un chico de 15 años estaba hablando con la chica, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo castaño oscuro, al lado un niño de 8 años, con el pelo negro y ojos marrones claros, se estaba riendo con la niña , luego estaba Alberto, que en ese momento, estaba llamando la atención de sus amigos

—Bien, chicos, este es Harry James Potter, estos son, Alec, Amelia, Robert, ellos dos son hermanos, Jose, Nadia, Adrián, Óscar, Vicent, y Carlos—Todos los saludaron con un pequeño hola, la niña levanto la mano

—¿Si, Amelia?—pregunto Alberto

—¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos, Harry o James?—pregunto tímida, Harry sonrío y le respondió

—Como quieras, la verdad es que los dos nombres me gusta— contesto indiferente.

Después de ese intercambio todos sonrieron, muy pocas veces se veía a esa niña sonriendo, todos estuvieron hablando de cosas graciosas, como por ejemplo que bromas se le podían gastar a los Temerarios, Harry se intereso bastante en las bromas, estaba sorprendido de que eso se le diera bien, ya que casi nunca había gastado ninguna, a todos le caían genial el nuevo, era divertido, amable e inteligente, aunque un poco frío, todos cruzaron los dedos para que ganara la pelea. Cuando termino la cena, todos los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones, en cada habitación había tres camas, a Harry le toco con Adrián y Jose, Harry ya sabía quién era el líder de la banda, aunque nunca actuaba como tal, era Adrián, la verdad es que le caía bien.

Pues bueno gente, aquí tienen el segundo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste como esta tomando forma este fanfic, si tienen sugerencia o ideas estare encantada de leerlas y ver si la puedo aplicar a la historia

Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

* * *

**Ola! Primero que nada agradecerles x dejar comentarios en esta historia, me alegra mucho que os halla gustado XD**

**Aki les he dejado el tercer capi de esta historia, espero que disfrutéis leyéndola como yo escribiéndola**

* * *

Paso toda la semana, a Harry se le paso rápido, había aprendido mucho sobre peleas, y las cosas raras que hacia ya no lo hacia tan a menudo, solo cuando algunos Temerarios la tomaba con unos niños pequeños, lo cual hacía que todo temblará y algunas cosas se rompieran, muchas veces su cara asustaba a algunos miembro de su grupo, mientras que los mas grandes hacían especulaciones sobre lo que habían observado. En las clases era el mejor aunque nadie le veía estudiar pero siempre tenía los deberes hecho, cosa extraña, ya que se pasaba el día entero en el gimnasio entrenándose, se habían formado músculos a su alrededor, notificándole el cuerpo, seguía igual de pequeño y ágil, sus reflejos y rapidez habían aumentado rápidamente, lo que los chicos no sabían era que Harry se iba a una habitación que nadie conocía, la había encontrado de casualidad mientras se paseaba por el orfanato por las noches, había descubierto algunos pasadizos por donde te llevaban de un extremo a otro del orfanato más velozmente, y algunos pasadizos para salir a la calle, también había encontrado unas habitaciones abandonadas, ahora que estaba fuera de la influencia de sus tíos podía pensar con tranquilidad todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde pequeño, y había llegado a la conclusión de que podía hacer magia, aún no lo había probado porque no tenía tiempo, pero en cuanto acabara el combate lo podría probar.

El domingo por la mañana todos estaban nerviosos, ya había pasado una semana desde su regreso al orfanato y lo había pasado genial, era muy divertido ver y hacer planes para gastarle bromas a los Temerarios, Harry se había convertido pronto en la cabeza tras el plan, muchos creían que tenían un don para las bromas, y todo el grupo quería que ganara, en el desayuno todos les desearon suerte para el combate, Harry había aprendido todo lo que Alberto y Adrián les había enseñado. Después del desayuno, se fueron al descampado. En el orfanato solo estaba la directora, los profesores al ser día de fiesta no venían y los cuidadores tenían asamblea en otro orfanato, así que nadie se iba a enterar de la pequeña pelea.

Cinco minutos más tarde aparecieron los Temerarios y el resto del alumnado habían formado un circulo grande, en el centro se encontraba Harry y el más fuerte y grande del otro grupo, que se llamaba Rafael, pero era idiota y nunca se enteraba de nada. Un chico que no había visto estaba dando la señal para comenzar dijo

—¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Ya!— En ese momento Rafael aporreo contra Harry tan fuerte como pudo, mientras que este hábilmente lo esquivo dejando al chico desequilibrado por unos segundos en el cual Harry aprovecho para darle una buena patada, pero que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para echarle del círculo. Rafael pareció más enfadado, ya que intentaba cogerlo de alguna manera pero Harry era demasiado ágil y veloz para él, después de media hora Rafael estaba casando y sus movimientos eran menos veloces, pero en cambio el más pequeño estaba como al principio. Todo el público incluido los miembros de las dos bandas estaban asombrados, habían batido el récord de tiempo en la prueba, pero solo Rafael era el único cansado, Los Therions conocían de la resistencia de Harry, ya que en E.F todos acababan cansados, excepto él, los mayores se habían percatado de que el profesor de E.F se quedaba asombrado, mirando al chico toda la energía que tenía, mientras que todos sus compañeros descansaba él se dedicaba a jugar al fútbol cómo sino hubiera hecho nada de deporte. Veían cómo el peque se seguía moviendo con la misma eficacia y rapidez, hasta que en un desliz de su contrincante le dio una buena patada que lo dejo fuera. Los aplausos no se hicieron de rogar y enseguida se hizo tal escándalo que los pocos cuidadores que estaban en el orfanato corrieron a ver que ocurría, pero llegaron tarde, ya que los Temerarios se habían marchado, no sin antes dedicarle una gran mirada de odio hacia el chico.

Poco después todos se reunieron en una habitación grande que tenía enormes ventanales y un gran reproductor de música, antes de que la fiesta comenzara a Harry se le ocurrió echar somníferos en el café para que los adultos durmieran y ellos pudieran hacer sin interrupciones la celebración, así que mientras los hermanos Amelia y Robert junto con Alec se colaron en la cocina y trajeron comidas y bebidas, José y Harry se fueron en dirección a la sala del equipo docente y vertieron somníferos en el café y en el agua sin que nadie los pillase. Cuando llegaron José y Harry se encontraron que todos estaban esperando a que ellos llegase para que la fiesta empezara. Pusieron todo tipo de música, rock, pop, metal... Los somnífero al parecer hicieron efectos ya que ningún adulto apareció por allí, así que aprovecharon al máximo esa oportunidad y estuvieron hasta las tantas comiendo y bebiendo refrescos que tenían guardado para ocasiones como esta.

A mitad de la fiesta, Adrián se le acerco para decirle que mañana temprano tenía que hablar con él, así que según se levantara que fuera a buscarle, y sin más se giro a continuar con la fiesta, dejando a Harry confuso por la repentina petición

* * *

**Espero k os halla gustado este capi tanto o más que los anteriores, antes de continuar con el fanfic me gustaría saber si queréis k os cuente más historia de Harry en el orfanato o que ya vaya adelantando para que vaya acercándose el momento de ir a Hogwart**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones**

**Un saludo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Ola! Aqui le dejo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste

* * *

Cuando acabo la fiesta eran pasada las 3 de la madrugada, todos los participantes de la fiesta se fueron a su dormitorio sin ser notado por ningún cuidador.

Harry fue uno de los últimos en marcharse acompañado por sus compañeros de dormitorio Adrián y José, que estaban más dormidos que otra cosa, así que cuando llegaron a la cama ni siquiera se pusieron el pijama, sino que simplemente se tumbaron en ella y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

demasiado temprano para el gusto de los tres compañeros, fueron despertado cuando una cuidadora llamada Alicia toco su puerta para despertar a los chicos, para que fueran al comedor a desayunar

Los tres chicos de mala manera se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño para espabilarse un poco, y luego irse al comedor para desayunar.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que los únicos que permanecían frescos a parte de los adulto eran los imbéciles del grupo Los Therions, que se divertían a costa de los huérfanos más pequeños que ellos.

Después del desayuno José y Adrián llevaron a Harry a una habitación apartada para que nadie escuchara la conversación que tendrían a continuación

—Harry, primero que nada dejanos felicitarte, nos has dado un combate increíble—había dicho Adrián, mientras que Jose asentia rápidamente— y segundo, ¿podemos hablar en privado contigo?— Harry vertiginosamente asintió, entre curioso y divertido de ver a Adrián y a Jose en ese estado de nerviosismo

—Bien, como sabes, estabas en el comienzo de las pruebas que duran toda la semana, hace mucho tiempo que no venía nadie nuevo, y tan pequeño como tú, y sentíamos curiosidad por ti, ya que a parte de haber encontrado muchos pasadizos que nosotros ni sabíamos que existía, han sucedido muchas cosas raras alrededor de ti, como por ejemplo, que cuando te enfadas todo tiembla, o que muchas cosas se rompen sola y vuelan de un sitio a otro, sobre todo cuando creías que estabas tu solo, bien, pues nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tienes poderes, no sabemos si tu ya lo sabías o no eras consciente de ello, pero aún así queríamos decirtelo para hacer la comprobación de que no nos hemos vuelto locos de repente—dijo a toda prisa Adrián

—¿Qué?, Adrián, la magia no existe, los pariente con los que vivía siempre decían lo mismo, hasta parecía que tuvieran miedo a la palabra magia, es cierto que a veces ocurren cosas muy raras a mi alrededor, sobre todo antes de llegar aquí, pero no creo que sea magia, porque si yo fuera mago, mis padres también tendrían que serlo, ¿no? y por extensión los parientes con los que vivía—Trato de razonar Harry con su acostumbrada voz gélida, que le enviaron escalofríos por la espalda, cuando ese niño quería ser frío lo era sin problemas

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero por intentarlo...—Intento convenserlo Jose

—Esta bien, que puede pasar—dijo encogiendose de hombros, lo cierto es que Harry también creía que tenía poderes, y había intentado practicarlo él solo, pero al no haber leído ni visto alguna película sobre magia, por culpa de las personas con las que antes convivían pues no sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer, así que acepto la ayuda de ellos dos

—Muy bien, he visto algunas películas sobre que hay que concentrarse en un objeto y desear levitarlo, inténtalo tú— le animo Jose, Harry se encogío de hombros y se concentro en el lápiz que había sobre la mesa, quiso que levitara y ante la sorpresa de todos, todas las cosas que habían sobre la mesa levitaron, incluida ésta los dos mayores miraron con sonrisas orgullosas a Harry, que este no salia de su perplejidad.

—Mientras que estas levitando las cosas, intenta abrir la ventana—pidio Adrián, Harry se concentró en los objetos de la habitación para que siguieran levitando, antes de mirar hacía la ventana y concentrarse para que se abriera

—Increíble—dijeron los tres a la vez, una vez que Harry lo hubo conseguido, y a causa de eso perdío la concentración haciendo que tanto la ventana como los objetos se cayeran en un ruido sonoro

—¿Sabes todo lo que puedes hacer con ese poder?-pregunto retoricamente José

—Podría hacerle muchas bromas a esos idiotas y nadie me podría culpar—respondío igualmente Harry sonriendo maleficamente

—Sí, pero antes tenemos que averiguar como lo puedes controlar, ¡incluso podrías hacer muchas más cosas que levitar objetos!—comento emocionado Adrián

—Sí, incluso también podría haber más gente con poderes en este orfanato y lo podemos reclutar y ver si lo podemos entrenar—siguió emocionado Harry

—Pero para poder entrenar a alguien primero debemos saber cómo funcionan los poderes esos—Repuso Adrián

—Okay, entonces tenemos que buscar libros que nos ayuden y funcionen con tus poderes, luego si eso funciona, averiguar si hay más gente en el orfanato que los tenga y ver si lo podemos reclutar—expuso José

—Esperemos que sea parte de nuestro grupo—comento Harry

—Yo también—concluyeron los dos más mayores

Al cabo de dos días, los tres se pusieron manos a la obra en la primera parte de la fase, tanto José como Adrián se encontraban tanto tiempo como podían en la biblioteca del orfanato, mientras por consejo de José Harry meditaba todos los días media hora, para probar si así descubría algo o aumentaba sus poderes, al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de escaparse del centro para ir al pueblo a buscar más información, tanto en películas como en libros. Al cabo de una semana, todos los componentes del grupo sabía que algo tramaba ese trío, pero no sabían los detalles, el trío ya había encontrado información que les podría ayudar a fomentar esos poderes misteriosos y Harry a través de su meditación había encontrado su núcleo, que según algunos libros decían, era su núcleo mágico y que no todas las personas podía llegar a él, según esos libros a medida de que se acercara más a su núcleo sus poderes extrasensoriales iban aumentando. Un día en la mañana se fijo en Adrián y descubrió que había luces a su alrededor y no solo de él, a medida de que avanzaba el día podía ver las luces alrededor de todas las personas, y que cada persona tenía un color diferente, pero había un chico que le había llamado la atención, era de su grupo, se llamaba Alec, y el de él era extremadamente diferente a las demás. Cuando se lo dijo a José y Adrián, ellos enseguida se pusieron a investigar y descubrieron que lo que veía era el aura de las personas, entonces Harry se fue al pueblo y se la paso buscando algún libro donde hablara de auras para poder tener más información acerca de ellas, y también se la paso observando a Alec sin que éste se diera cuenta.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado el cuarto capi de este fanfic, más o menos fui explicando como Harry fue desarrollando sus poderes con ayuda de José y Adrián, que se podría decir que son los más cercanos ya que comparten cuarto y todo eso.

En el siguiente capi veremos como se sigue desarrollando la historia, también les quería dar las gracias a las personas que comentan esta historia y de que les guste los capis que he escrito hasta ahora, si quieren que le aclare algo o cualquier cosa, siempre pueden decírmelo :p

Un saludo! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ola gente! aqui les dejo el siguiente capi que contiene alguna que otra sorpresa

espero que les guste, estoy intentando actualizar siempre lo antes posible al ver que a todos ustedes les esta gustando esta historia

Pero primero quería aclararles una pregunta que me han hecho.

Me han preguntado que si Dumblendore y demás gente de mundo mágico no se han enterado de la desaparición de Harry o el ataque a su antigua recidencia a manos de los mortifagos.

La respuesta es sencilla, de momento solo estoy escribiendo la perspectiva de Harry, así que como el de momento no sabe nada del Mundo Mágico, pues no sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido allí, ni su historia ni nada, pero quizas más adelante nos enteremos de alguna que otra cosillas :p

Espero que esta explicación le alla servido.

Ahora les dejo el capi XD Espero que disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra, en el cuarto de los chicos todos dormían con tranquilidad excepto el más pequeños de todos ellos, que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la cama, sufriendo una pesadilla aterradora.

Los otros dos al escuchar ruidos en la cama de al lado se levantaron, y sorprendidos vieron que Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se miraron preocupados y sin saber exactamente que hacer, así que se tumbaron en la cama del más pequeño, para tratar de despertarlo y tranquilizarlo

-James, despierta, no es más que una pesadilla- le dijo Adrián zarangueandolo

-Harry, Harry, despierta peque- le siguió José

Al poco tiempo Harry se despertó sobresaltado, mirando con ojos dilatados a José y a Adrián, ellos rápidamente trataron de tranquilizarle, tratando de que se volviera a dormir. Cuando se durmió José y Adrián se apartaron de James para hablar sin despertarlo

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?-pregunto Adrian

-Ni idea pero ya es la tercera vez que nosotros sepamos y no ha querido decir ninguna palabra-respondio José

-Tenemos que hacer que nos diga algo

-Ya, pero creo que quizás no deberíamos forzarlo, sino hacer que él confié en nosotros y nos deje ayudarlo, como dice el dicho, "no se puede ayudar al que no quiere ser ayudado"

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y pensemos que hacer respecto a James

Ambos se fueron a dormir sin dejar de hacer planes para el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres estaban tan dormidos que cuando se despertaron el sábado ya se había acabado el desayuno, así que los tres rápidamente se dirigieron a la cocina para coger algo de comida.

Sobre las doces, ocurrió algo interesante, estaban paseando tranquilamente por el orfanato cuando pasaron por una habitación donde solo se encontraba Alec, entraron sin que él se diera cuenta, y lo que vieron sorprendió mucho a los tres, todos los objetos alrededor de el chico estaban levitando en el aire. Los tres miraron incrédulos a Alec, que al verlos palideció mucho, y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, cuando los chicos se repusieron, se repusieron y los tres se miraron entre ellos con sonrisa traviesas.

Cuando Alec, vio las sonrisa en los chicos se relajo y los miro curioso, porque claramente esa no es la reacción que esperaba, para ser sinceros, él esperaba que se pusieran a gritarle, o que comenzara asustarse de él.

-Esto es una grata sorpresa, ¿no es así José?-repuso sonriendo Adrián

-Una muy muy grata sorpresa-coincidio Jose

-Yo creo que es más que merecedor para hacerlo cómplice nuestro-Comento James con una sonrisa misteriosa

-¿Pero cómo es que estaís tan tranquilos con lo que acabaís de ver?-pregunto sin poder contenerse Alec

-Porque no eres el único que puede hacer magia-le contesto Harry sonriendole, y con un gesto, hizo que Alec comenzara a levitar

-Okay, ¿cómo coño pudiste levitarme?-pregunto incredulo Alec una vez que estuvo en el suelo

-Pues concentrandome, si quieres te podemos ayudar, yo aun me estoy entrenando y practicando todo lo que puedo-le contesto sonriendo

-Cuando lo descubrimos, nos pusimos los tres a investigar y a conseguir libros, entonces pusimos en practica la meditación y otras cosas, y ahora mismo James ya puede levitar cualquier cosa, ver el aura de las personas, y la otra vez por la cara se apareció en medio de nuestra habitación cuando estaba huyendo de unos malhumorados Temerarios, así que tenemos que poner a prueba eso, y luego seguir averiguando que si hay algo más que pueda hacer-le dijo Adrián

-Si quieres te unes a nosotros-le ofrecio José

-Sería genial y podríamos hacer más cosas-Siguió James

-¡Claro que me apunto!- dijo emocionado por poder hacer todo lo que dijeron los chicos y por poder ayudar a gastar más bromas

-Sabía que había algo especial en ti, tu aura es la más distintiva del todo el orfanato y todo el pueblo- murmuro Harry

-A lo mejor la gente con habilidades especiales tienen auras algo distintas-comento José

-Es un buen punto, pero necesitaríamos comprobarlo con más personas-opino Adrián

-Tienes razón, de momento será mejor que Alec y yo vayamos a meditar, aparte de encontrar el núcleo, creo que estoy accediendo a nuevas memorias de cuando era bebé-repuso Harry

-Okay entonces vamos James-dijo emocionado Alec

-Iremos al último piso, hay muchas habitaciones que nadie usa y podemos ir a la que este más escondidas

-Okay, ustedes vayan para ya, nosotros iremos a escondidas al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas

-Vale, nos vemos después

Se despidieron y cada cual se fue por su lado, el par más pequeño se fueron al último piso y encontraron una habitación escondida tras una pared falsa, que se giraba dando paso cuando apretabas en el orden correcto unos ladrillos que habían sueltos en las paredes y que descubrieron por accidente.

La habitación a primera vista era espaciosa, pero estaba llena de polvo y suciedad, había sabanas encima de los muebles, quitaron las sábanas y en seguida se pusieron a toser a causa del polvo que soltó.

-Bueno, la habitación esta bastante bien, lo único malo es la suciedad, pero por lo demás esta en perfectas condiciones-repuso Alec

-¿Qué te parecería prácticar algo de magia?-le pregunto a Alec mientras sonreía traviesamente

-Sería genial, pero no sé hacer que las cosas se limpien sola, lo único que sé hacer es levitar objetos y eso-repuso Alec

-No te preocupes, es realmente fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es centrarte en las emociones que sentiste cuando levitaste todos esos objetos, y poner determinación y deseo en limpiar esta habitación-le explico James

-Okay a ver si me sale- Alec cerro los ojos y se concentro en limpiar la habitación, con bastante esfuerzo consiguió limpiar una mesa de madera y sonrió satisfecho

-Guay, lo conseguiste, viste que era sencillo, ahora vamos hacerlo entre los dos y seguro que acabamos enseguida de limpiar-repuso emocionado James por poder hacer magia con alguien más.

Los dos se concentraron y poco a poco la habitación se fue quedando sin polvo y consiguiendo brillo por cada rincón que era tocado por la magia de los dos niños. Cuando terminaron revisaron la habitación, que tenía un toque sencillo, con muebles hecho de madera que le daba un aspecto cálido, incluso había una cama bastante amplia que se encontraba en un rincón, Harry y Alec se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la habitación dónde se encontraba una alfombra azul eléctrico bastante llamativa. Cuando estuvieron en posición, James procedió a explicarle como tenía que meditar y que tenía que hacer para encontrar su núcleo interno.

A partir de ese momento Alec aprendió a controlar y a manipular mejor su magia, y al igual que ahora le estaba ocurriendo actualmente a Harry, empezó a recordar cosas de bebé, poco a poco ambos se hicieron más poderosos aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

Cuando empezó la escuela, Harry descubrió que tenía memoria fotográfica, ya que antes al estar con los Dursley no pudo estudiar propiamente por culpa de ellos, descubrió que era muy bueno con los estudios. Accidentalmente en un examen Harry tenía dudas con una pregunta así que su magia reacciono sola y sin darse cuenta se metió en la mente del profesor para saber la respuesta, eso lo dejo muy sorprendido. Al igual que una vez estaba en el cuarto junto con Adrián y José, y sorprendentemtente una serpiente se metió dentro del baño, James se encontró hipnotizado y de repente empezó a sisear hablando con la serpiente. Así que a los pocos meses descubrió muchas habilidades

Por otra parte Alec no era tan poderoso como Harry pero aún así, no estaba muy detrás de James, al igual que él podía ver el aura de cada persona y por ende sentir la presencia de cada individuo aunque fuera de un desconocido, cosa que les venía bastante bien a la hora de aparecer en cualquier lugar, también Harry le había enseñado a meterse en la mente de cualquier persona, pero los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que si ellos se podía meter en la mente de otra persona, pues cualquiera se podría meter en la de ellos, así que tardaron bastante en descubrir que podían poner laberintos y toda clases de criaturas en sus mentes para guardar sus memorias, y al hacer eso también descubrieron que tenían más control sobre sí mismos.

Tardaron muchos meses pero terminaron aprovechando el tiempo al máximo para aprender muchas cosas.

* * *

Weno gente hasta aqui el quinto capitulo, en este básicamente me centre en las habilidades que habían aprendido y espero que les alla gustado esa sorpresa, si teneís cualquier duda o algo siempre podeís comentarlo XD

Un saludo!


	6. Chapter 6

Ola! weno aqui les dejo es sexto capi de esta historia, espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores, muchas gracias a la gente que deja los reviews, me han dado mucho animo a actualizar lo más rápido posible XD

Aqui les dejo el capi :p

* * *

Tres años mas tarde

Ya tenía 10 años, y mañana cumplía los 11, estaba ansioso, recordaba cuando había llegado, y el momento más feliz cuando hubo ganado a Rafael. A partir de ese momento se empezo a crear una reputación, era guapo y fuerte, la verdad es que solo los mayores del grupo Temerario se enfrentaba a él.

A partir de entonces había utilizado y controlado mucho la mágia, podía aparecerse y desaparecerse por donde quisiera, y también, gracias a la mágia podía hacer muchas bromas y comprar más cada vez que lo necesitaba, tenía curiosidad por saber de sus padres, miro en internet, en los periódicos, y en muchísimas cosas más, pero no habia encontrado nada. En los tres años que llevaba ahí se había llevado la reputación de bromista, él era el que ideaba todo los planes, y el que los ponía en acción, la mayoría de las veces junto con Alec, quien era su mayor compañero de bromas al tener ambos el mismo poder, aunque lo de los poderes no era secreto dentro del grupo, porque sabían que podían confiar en todos ellos.

Hoy 30 de Julio era su último día de colegio, la verdad era que había aprendido un montón de cosas, como a tocar la guitarra y el piano, o a cantar y en navidades los profesores le obligaban a cantar un villancicos en solitario tocando la guitarra, al pricipio no le gustaba mucho, pero se fue acostumbrando, y ya le había cojido el gusto.

En el desayuno, idearon una gran broma para los Temerarios, como siempre Harry tenía muchas ideas increíbles, así que durante esa noche se iban a colar en la boca del lobo.

Ya estaba en sexto de Primaria, y era el mejor de su curso a pesar de que nunca estudiaba. Hoy le daban las notas y como de costumbre siempre sacaba sobresalientes, nadie, ni siquiera los profesores se explicaban como podía saber las preguntas que hacían y por eso lo subieron un curso para a ver si así estudiaba, pero ni modo. Amelia se acerco a ver que nota había sacado su amigo y suspiro cuando vio que siempre sacaba lo mismo

—En serio, no sé como lo haces, siempre sacas 10, y sé que no haces chuletas ni trampras —añadio con enfasis esa palabra ya que ella sabía que era un mago— porque prometiste no usarlo para tus estudios, ni para tus castigos, a menos que alguien te diera permiso, así que no entiendo como haces los deberes, sacas 10, si lo único que te veo hacer durante noche y día es o bien pelearte, o bien gastar bromas, o sino, dar una vuelta o salir al patio con cualquier chica—dijo ella negando con la cabeza

—¿Y tú, que sacastes?—pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema, con voz cálida, solo con su grupo ponía esa voz

—Todos sobresalientes, menos dos notables—dijo satisfecha de sí misma—pero lo mio es normal, ya que yo sí que estudio.

—Que le vamos hacer, es parte de mi encanto Potter—dijo poniendo una sonrisa arrogante, que la chica solo nego con la cabeza.

Harry también tenía otra carita de ángel y sonrisa de niño bueno, que resultaba imposible enfadarse con él, incluso muchos de los profesores cuando Harry ponía caritas de esas, le castigaba con menos intensidad, incluso muchas veces se libraba, pero cuando se enfadaba todos huían incluso muchos profesores, tenía un cáracter que daba miedo, a parte de que su voz se hacía mucho más fría, que te enviaban escalofríos involuntario por todo el cuerpo, pero también podía ser cálido con los de su grupo, y en cuanto hacia travesuras o ideaba una buena broma todos se mantenían alejados de él por precaucion, inclusos los Temerarios, que éstos no se explicaban cómo podían conseguir tantas bromas, o meterse en sus habitaciones.

Después de celebrar las notas de curso, ya que todos habían aprobado, se fueron a la cama salvo Harry y Jose. Harry agarro bien a Jose y aparecieron en la habitación del líder de los Temerarios, cogieron tintes del pelo color rosa, y le tiñeron el pelo, luego Harry, mientras Jose vigilaba, se dirigía al armario y con un gesto de la mano toda la ropa eran de color rosa con corazones violetas, se acerco a la espalda de los tres chicos y les puso "amor para todos""Viva la Naturaleza".Harry agarro a Jose y se volvieron a aparecer en los siguientes dormitorios del grupo. La verdad es que era bastante divertido y tuvieron que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no reirse, sobre todo de las absurdas trampas. Una vez hecho el trabajo se aparecieron en las salas de reuniones, aún les sobraban cinco minutos antes de que la cuidadora no les pillara fuera de sus camas. Una vez ahi, se destornillaron de risas

—¡Lo hiciste genial, Jose!

—¡Tú tambien James, lo de las frases es genial!—Ya se habia acostumbrado de que cuando hacian una broma, o estaban de broma lo llamaran James, pero cuando estaban hablando en serio, lo llamaran Harry

—¡Y lo de tu peinado, increíble!

—¡Ya quiero ver sus caras mañanas!

—¡Ya tengo la cámara preparada!

—¡Espero que mañana bajen, no me lo quiero perder!

—No te preocupes, ya he pensado en eso, y como no me quiero quedar sin recuerdos, pues..—les enseño las fotos, las hizo con magia, ya que no quería que se despertaran

—Siempre piensas en todo, verdad James

—Desde luedo, pero sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, falta un poco menos de un minuto—Volvieron a aparecerse en la habitación, y las pisadas de la cuidadora se escuchaban, tan silenciosamente como podían se metieron en la cama, cómo todavía estaban en ropa, Harry hizo un movimiento de mano y ya tenían el pijama puesto, justo a tiempo, ya que la luz del pasillo se encendio y la chica estaba comprobando si estaban durmiendo, segundos despues la chica se fue y los chicos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Jose fueron los primeros en levantarse.

—James, despierta a Adrián

—¡Adrián!—grito sarandeandalo—¡ADRIÁN!—Ni modo, este no lo despertaba ni un terremoto, en un gesto de mano un chorro de agua fria salio de sus dedos, hacia el dormilón y acto seguido se desperto en medio de un alardido de susto

—¡Harry James Potter Evans!¡Cuando te pilles te vas a enterar!— Desde que Harry escucho su nombre completo salio corriendo de la habitación hacia el comedor, ya que detrás de él, empapado y con el pijama, venía corriendo Adrián, todos los que se habían levantado se habían llevado una sorpresa y por la expresion en el rostro y como gritaba que iba a matar a Harry, todos supieron enseguida que era culpa del bromista, siguieron corriendo por todo el orfanato, hasta que un profesor se puso delante de ellos cortandole el camino a ambos

—¿¡Qué pasa aqui!?—exigio saber el profesor, todos estaban espectante, pero no se les entendían nada ya que los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo—Callaos—ordeno, a ver Harry le pregunto— ¿Qué hiciste para que acabara todo mujado?—pregunto el profesor intentando calmarse—. Vamos a mi despacho. Cuando llegaron Harry empezo a hablar.

—Bien, vera, profesor, hoy en esta espectacular mañana de sol, y con esta increíble vista, me desperte como siempre y a mi lado Jose también se levanto en este esplendido día..

—Sin dramátismo Harry— desde que este niño habia llegado, ya no era tan monotono y aburrida como antes, sino que cada día era distinto y divertido, era profesor de matemáticas, uno de los mas exigente profesores de ahi, y en la que ningún alumno, antes de llegar Harry, sacaba sobresalientes, pero llego él y fue la exepción a esa regla ya que siempre sacaba 10 en cada examen y hacia los ejercisios todos los días, cosa que no se explicaba, ya que nunca estudiaba ni iba por la biblioteca, creo que ni siquiera sabe que hay una.

—Bien, pues como seguía diciendo, Jose se desperto conmigo, en esta cálida mañana y me pidío que despertara a Adrián, le grite su nombre, le sarandee, pero no hay nada que le despertara a este holgazán, así que recurrí a medidas drástica porque Jose me pidio que le despertara como sea, se me ocurrió una idea, una inofensiva idea—añadio con una sonrisa angelical— de ir al baño y llenar el cubo que había con agua fría, una vez lleno, para que no se mojara la cama, puse una manta por debajo, cosa que no fue fácil, ¡e incluso así no se desperto!, una vez hecho eso le tire el balde de agua helada, para despertarle, y que le de tiempo de desayunar, ya que era mi deber como su compañero, despertarle como sea—añadio profundisando asi su carita de niño bueno

—No debiste haber hecho eso, Harry, hay formas mejores de despertar a alguien y como castigo, limpiaras las clases estes, de la última planta, todas—le dijo Germán

—Pero Germán, esas habitaciones no se han limpiado en años, tardaré todo el día de hoy—dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito degollado

—Pues será mejor que empieses cuanto antes—repuso German, mirando hacia otro lado

—Pero hoy es mi cumple—dijo profundizando aún más su carita, que hasta Adrián le partío el corazón

—Profesor, ¿no cree que esta exagerando?, quiero decir, tardaría mucho y hoy cumple once añitos—defendio a Harry, en medio de un estornudo, con respeto hacia Germán

Germán suspiro y como siguiera hay mirando la cara de su alumno favorito se iba arrempentir

—Esta bien, limpiaras la mitad, o sea, las primera cincuenta habitaciones, y sin ayuda, me pasare por ahi de vez en cuando, para asegurarme, y me tengo que ir, me estan esperando—dijo rápidamente y añadio a ver a su otro alumno—.Señor Rivera, sera mejor que se cambie

—Sí, profesor—dijo Adrián que había estornudado, el profesor salio velozmente

—Lo siento mucho Adrián, no quiero que te pongas malo, ¿estás enfadado?—pregunto Harry, todavía con la cara de cachorrito, Adrián, sonriendo, penso que era imposible que alguien odiara a Harry cuando ponía esa cara

—Claro que no, ¿pero me podrías secar?—pregunto, y al segundo estaba seco y con ropa nueva

—Etoo, Adri, ya se que prometi hacer los castigos sin mágia, pero puedo hacer hoy una excepcion— dijo con la carita de cachorrito

—Claro que si James, te lo iba a decir ahora mismo—dijo el chico sonriendole al menor

—Gracias hermano—le abrazo y se fue corriendo

Cuando se fue Adrián sonrio y penso, ese niño era único, se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de la banda y de muchos profesores, muchos, cuando estaban a solas le llamaba por su nombre, no por su apellido, y tampoco mostraba mucho respeto en clase, y menos aún cuando estaban a solas. En la banda se había convertido en unos de los miembros más preciados, todos lo querían como un hermano pequeño, el que siempre se mete en líos y el que necesita protección. Se acordaba los primeros días en el que estaba aqui, parecia frío, y con mucho cáracter, pero por la noche, apenas dormía, y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas y se levantaba gritando, entonces Jose y yo ibamos rápido a su cama y le tratabamos de tranquilizar

Fue así durante las primeras semanas, hasta que descubrimos que era mago, no había querido contarnos nada sobre su familia, y ya después nos enteramos primero nosotros, nos dijo como abusaban de él, como le pegaban e incluso sus sueños, recuerdo haber sentido rabia e impotencia, y se había prometido de que jamás lo volviera a pasar mal, por lo menos se podía quedar a vivir aquí, si conseguía un trabajo hasta los 25, así podría cuidar de Harry, a su hermano pequeño. Cuando lo convecimos de que se lo contaran a los demás, la relación entre todos había cambiado. Antes solo se habían ocupado de cuidar a Amelia, pero ahora se ocupaban de cuidar a esos dos enanos. Todo había cambiado en el orfanato a raíz de la aparicion de Harry, incluso los profesores eran más suaves, los Temerarios se metían menos con los niños, pero desgraciadamente si se metían con mi hermanito, quizás no sea de sangre, pero si de alma. Harry ya llego al comedor y vio con asombro que todavía no habían llegado esa odiosa banda y con la risa traviesa de Harry, supe que era él, el culpable de la desapareción de éstos.

Harry sintio que Adrián se sentaba a su lado, pero siguio hablando con Jose de la broma

—¿Qué broma, James?—pregunto interrumpiendo Adrián

—Ah, la broma que le gastamos anoche a los Temerarios, mira aqui tengo fotos—le informo Harry entregandole las fotos de anoche, Adrián las miro y solto una carcajada tan fuerte que todos los miraron, se intento controlar pero le resulto imposible

—Que...jajaja..buenas...jajja—y se siguio riendo

—Quedatelas, tengo copias—le dijo cuando este se dispuso a devolverselas

—Gracias, creo que me las quedare por si nesesito reírme—le dijo sonriendole, en ese momento aparecieron unos avergonzados chicos, junto a dos cuidadores, que hacian grandes esfuerzos para no reirse, una vez dentro del comedor, todos las personas se rieron de ellos, Harry saco su cámara, haciendo tantas fotos como podía.

—¡No sabía que le gustara tanto el color rosa chicos! Les queda bien—grito Harry trantando de no reirse, mientras éstos le daban una mirada envenenada

—Posen para la foto del anuario, quedaran de fabula—le siguio el juego José

—¿Quien iba a decir que eran unos cursis amorosos de primera?—se mofo Adrián, al ver como estaban vestido de rosa, incluido el pelo

Todo el día paso entre las humillaciones de los Temerarios, y los interrogativos de los profesores y cuidadores, por alguna razón, todos le preguntaban a él, a Jose y a Adrián. Después del desayuno, y de los interrogatorios se fue a la séptima planta para limpiar las clases, lo cual le parecia una tonteria, ya que nadie subia hay, y ni mucho menos daban clase, aunque descubrio muchos pazadizos, que daban a la salida, al comedor y algunas clases, no entendia como no se habia dado cuenta antes. Ya se iba por la habitacion 20, llevaba tres horas limpiando, y para eso que hacia mágia, Germán, se pasaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que lo habia hecho solo y sin ayuda, gracias a Dios él no creía en la existencia de la mágia, a la tercera vez que vino Germán ya se iba por la 25

—Germán, espera,¿puedo irme ya?—pregunto con cara de perrito degollado, Harry sentia como el profesor se removia incomodo, y volvio a insistir— porfa, y prometo que en siete días no le tirare agua helada a Adrián para despertarle, pero porfa, ¿puedo irme?— Y asentuo más su carita de perrito degollado y hizo su voz más suave. El profesor suspiro

—Diantres Harry, no sé cómo lo haces, esta bien, vete—Harry le sonrio a su profesor y este susurro—.Otra vez volvi a perder esa maldita apuesta

—Gracias Germán— Y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que el profesor pudiera decir nada más, no tiene remedio, penso para sí Germán, sonriendo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Harry se reunio con ellos en la cena, una vez se sento Alberto le pregunto extrañado

—¿No te pudistes escapar?

—Yo no me escapo de los castigos, Alberto, le pedi a Germán, que si lo podia dejar, ya que estaba cansado, y el me dijo que sí, la verdad es que no sé que tienes contra los profesores

—Eso es lo mismo que escaquearte, en serio, no sé cómo siempre te sales con la tuya, y yo no tengo nada contra los profes, lo que pasa es que marcan muchos deberes, y son muy severos, pero todavía no entiendo una cosa, y para eso que llevo tres años viviendo contigo

—¿Y qué es?—pregunto Harry con curiosidad

—¿Cómo haces los deberes, si nunca vas a la biblioteca o abres los libros?¿Y cómo es que siempre te sabes las respuestas a todo lo que preguntan los profesores, cuando ni siquiera lo hemos dado?¿No haciendo trampas, verdad?— Todo el grupo estaba ahora prestando atención, ya que nadie entendía eso

—Claro que no he hecho trampas, di mi palabra de no hacer trampa, y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra—contesto con voz gélida se sintio ofendido de que tan siquiera lo pensaran, y enseguida todos se removieron incomodos, ya que habian pensado lo mismo— Y hago los deberes en el mismo momento en que lo dicen, en clase, mientras estan explicando las cosas. Aparte que ya hemos discutido que esto tiene que ver con mi memoria fotográfica, y aparte que como práctico la meditación, pues eso hacer quee podamos ecceder a cualquier memoria en cualquier momento, y lo habeís comprabado también por Alec, aunque él no tenga memoria fotográfica, también tiene una super memoria y por lo tanto tampoco estudia y también saca sobresalientes

— Bueno, cambiando de tema, mañana hay salida al pueblo—anuncio José

—Oye Harry si el profesor te dejo salir rápido ¿por qué no nos buscastes?—pregunto Amelia

—A es que me encontre varios pasadizos que llevan al exterior en la séptima planta, a proposito, he estado pensando en una idea genial—dijo con una sonrisa y mirada traviesa

—¡Oh, no!—gritaron todos a la vez, ya que conocian bastante bien esa sonrisa

—Esta vez no es una broma—ahora todos si que lo miraban con curiosidad y extrañesa,¡Harry James Potter, se ha interesado en algo que no sean las bromas!

—¿Y de qué se trata?—pregunto con algo de miedo Nadia, Harry no entendia muy bien las reacciones de sus amigos, pero se encogio de hombros y contesto a la pregunta de Nadia

—Podemos hacer un mapa del orfanato, porque yo no sé vosotros, pero entre tanto pasadizos y caminos me lío, a parte de que no va hacer simplemente un mapa

—¿Cómo que no va hacer simplemente un mapa?—pregunto Vicent, con algo de temor, la verdad es que no tenía idea de donde sacaba las ideas alocadas este niño

—Pues porque le voy a añadir algo de mágia, y si me sale bien podra indicarnos la ubicación exacta de cada persona, aunque no la conozcamos, y asi saber si podemos ir a alguna parte o no, ¿qué les parece la idea?—Todos le miraron como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza,y todos se hacian las mismas preguntas, ¿de dónde sacaba ese niño las ideas?

—Pues a mi me parece una buena idea, ya que podremos tener controlado a los Temerarios— opino Óscar

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?—pregunto Adrián, una vez que todos salimos del comedor hacia la sala de reuniones

—La parte sin mágia sí, ya la tengo hecha, pero en la parte mágica lo tengo un poco más díficil, tengo algunas ideas que podrían funcionar, pero otras son bastante locas— todos se miraron entre sí, si Harry admite de que algunas de sus ideas son locas, no nos imaginamos que podría ser

—¿Has descartado las locas, verdad?—pregunto Amelia temiendose la respuesta

—Pues en realidad no, porque podrían funcionar, y en muchos de ellos los nesesito a todo, sobre todo a ti Alec para la otra parte y a ver si también se te ocurren ideas que se necesiten dos personas—todos tragaron saliva, sabían que nadie se podría negar

— Oh, no sé porque se ponen así, si siempre la pasan todos bien, son unos dramáticos—añadio el Harry asiendo sonreir a todos, pues la verdad es que tenía razón.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta que daba paso a la sala de reunión, se quedo sorprendido. Había globos por todas partes, serpentinas, golosinas y refrescos, que seguro lo consiguieron de la cocina.

—Guau, chicos, les ha quedado genial, no teniaís por qué hacerlo—les agradecio James a todos

—No es nada, a parte, te lo mereces— dijo Vicent, detrás de Harry. Albert se acerco y le entrego un regalo, que Harry, para las risas de sus amigos lo cogío corriendo. Harry lo abrio rompiendo el paquete y se encontro un DVD

—Es de parte de todos—le informo Adrián

— Gracias chicos, ¿lo vemos?—pregunto Harry, como respuesta Carlos apago las luces y cogio el portátil y metío el DVD, Harry cogio chucherias y se dispuso a ver el vídeo. En el DVD estaba grabadas todas sus aventuras, así como las salidas organizadas, en las que a veces se acababa peleando con algún chiquillo que vivía en el pueblo, las bromas que gastaba, las bromas que le gastaban a él, en las competiciones de fútbol o baloncesto, a los juegos que jugaba con sus amigos. Al final del la película, Harry estaba emocionado, y empezo a abrazar a todos sus amigos

—Gracias chicos, es el mejor regalo del mundo, los quiero como a un hermano, en serio gracias— le agradecio a todos

—Ni que lo digas, sabes prefectamente, que eres nuestro hermanito pequeño, el que siempre se mete en líos—le dijo Carlos abrazandolo, y revolviendole el pelo

—Tendo una idea—dijo iluminandose la cara, todos sonrieron, Harry se acerco al DVD, y en un pestañeo se convirtieron en ocho, y se lo fue entregando uno a cada uno.

—Bueno Harry, eso no es todo—dijo Amelia sorprendiendolo y enseñandole un sobre. Harry lo cogio y lo abrio, dentro de ese sobre habia fotos desde que llego, hasta ahora, la verdad es que habia cambiado mucho, al menos físicamente.

El resto de la noche siguieron con la fiesta, sacaron las velas, y comieron tarta, la música estaba a tope, por lo que Harry puso un escudo para que nadie los escuchara. Solo faltaba cinco minutos para la medianoche, y pronto, los cuidadores iban a pasar por las habitaciones para comprobar que todos estaban en sus dormitorios, a parte de que mañana había salida. Todos se agarraron a Harry y a Alec y entre los dos, los fueron llevando uno a uno a sus dormitorios, justo cuando se metieron en la cama y Harry terminaba de cambiarles la ropa mágicamente, los cuidadores aparecieron, miraron por unos segundos y se fueron, todavía faltaba dos minutos para la medianoche, se acostaron para dormir, pero a los dos minutos siguientes, sintieron que alguien estaba tocando la ventana, Harry, con su curiosidad innata, se fue acercando a la ventana, con Jose y Adrián flaqueandole y listos para apartar a Harry del camino.

Harry abrio las ventanas, y gracias a sus reflejos, se agacho tirando consigo a los dos chicos. Por encima de ellos aparecio una lechuza, color marrón, todos estaban extrañados, ya que las lechuzas no vivían por ahi. Harry invoco un poco de luz, pero lo justo para poder ver bien al ave, Harry se acerco, y observo asombrado, que la pata levantada de la lechuza traia una nota, la cogió y el ave salio, todos estaban asombrados. Harry sacudio la cabeza y observo la carta, o más bien pergamino

—¿Es mi imaginación o esto es en verdad un pergamino?—se lo dio a los otros para que lo examinaran, Adrián lo miro y asintio, Jose lo cogio y leyo

—"A Harry James Potter", esto va dirigido a ti— dedujo Jose

—Pero eso es ridículo, no hay nadie que conozca que tengan pájaros en sus casas y muchísimo menos lechuzas— dijo Harry extrañado, pero cogio el pergamino y lo leyo, estaba escrito en verde esmeralda y con ortografía alargada

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

* * *

Por fin le vino la carta de hogwarts a nuestro protagonista, así que ya estamos más cerca de llegar a Hogwart a conocer a más mago y ver como reacciona, al igual que como reacciona Alec si también le ha llegado la carta. :p

En este capi me centre más en como había cambiado de actitud Harry con gente que de verdad le comprende y le quiere por como es, haciendolo bromista, divertido, desprocupado e inteligente, ya que por culpa de sus "queridos" tíos no lo pudo desarrollar. Si tienen alguna duda o algun comentario estare encantada de leerlo XD

Un Saludo!


	7. Chapter 7

Olaaa gente! Bueno aqui les dejo el septimo capi, que contiene una sorpresita

Como siempre espero que les guste la historia, y muchas gracias a la gente que han comentado, siempre estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible :p

* * *

Justo después de que Harry leyera esa extraña carta, los otros dos chicos también la leyeron y se quedaron mirando a Harry, esperando que lo que digera sea una broma, pero por la expresion de su cara parecia tan sorprendidos como ellos.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, sencilla, pero muy buena—dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros

—No creereis lo que dice ahi, ¿verdad?— dijo Harry mirando seriamente a esos dos

— Harry en el momento en el que sospechabamos que eras mago, supimos que eras especial, al igual que Alec—empezo Adrián—Pero sospechabamos que tarde o temprano, te irias de aquí a otro sitio, pero no sabiamos cuando, por eso decidimos hacerte ese regalo, para que nos recordaras de vez en cuando, y también era un regalo para Alec que tenemos que preguntarle si también recibio esta carta

—Pero...—

—Dejame acabar—le interrumpio Jose— Para que nos recordaras, teniamos la esperanza de que fuera un producto de nuestra imaginacion, pero bueno... Por eso nosotros sospechamos que es verdad

—Chicos, si este colegio es verdad, lo más probable, es que termine a las dos, no es que me fuera a ir para siempre, y si es un internado no ire y se acabo— dijo en tono decidido Harry. Tanto Adrian como Jose se arrodillaron para estar a la altura del más pequeño

—Pero Harry, tienes que estar con los tuyos. Quizás allí averigües que paso en verdad con tus padres— Le convecio Adrián

—Bueno sera mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, a parte, todavía quedan dos meses—Harry fue a dejar el sobre cuando descubrio otra carta—.Aqui hay otra carta, y volvio a leer

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti—quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si—guientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

—Quizás tengaís razón y esto sea verdad, pero, de todas formas, ¿dónde diablos voy a comprar todo esto?, a parte cómo lo pago, así que cómo veis no se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente, además, dónde se supone que esta esa institución, ¿y cómo voy a ser aceptado si ni siquiera he mandado ninguna solicitud?— pregunto Harry. Jose y Adrian se miraron, la verdad es que Harry tenía razón, pero no quisieron darse falsas esperanzas

—Sera mejor ir a dormir, y olvidarnos de este tema— sugirío Adrián. Todos se durmieron excepto Harry, que tenía pesadillas con el rayo verde y una moto voladora, pero ahora escuchaba la voz de una mujer, tenía el pelo pelirrojo, y unos ojos igual de verdes a los suyos, parecia tener miedo, y estaba gritando, pero no la entendía y también, la voz de un hombre. Jose se desperto al sentir a James moviendose de un lado a otro, para no despertarlo, se acosto a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo para tranquilizarle, y a susurrarle una nana, que su madre le cantaba de pequeño, pero a los pocos segundo, el pequeño se desperto sobresaltado, miro a su alrededor, y distinguío a Jose a su lado mirandolo preocupado

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto Jose, Harry asintió, aún tenía el recuerdo de su pesadilla muy resiente

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, no es nada, solo otra pesadilla —Se las arreglo para decir tranquilamente. Al poco tiempo los tres se quedaron dormido en la cama de Harry para que no tuviera más pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlos estaba tratando de despertar a esos tres dormilones, cosa bastante díficil, porque los tres estaban en la misma cama de Harry, cuando, por fin pudo tirar a Adrían, éste grito

—¡Harry, te has vuelto loco!

—No fue James, fui yo—dijo Carlos—¿Qué hacen los tres durmiendo en la misma cama?

—Nada importante—contesto elocuentemente, Carlos lo noto pero cambio de tema

—¿Les despertamos? —pregunto Carlos

— No, dejales dormir un poco más. Son las 9:30 y no saldremos hasta las 11:00, todavía hay tiempo—dijo mirando preocupado a Harry, lo de anoche fue un poco raro.

Carlos y Adrián se fueron al comedor para desayunar, ya las chicas estaban allí

—¿Dónde estan James y José?—pregunto Nadia

—Duermiendo, anoche se durmieron muy tarde, y como salimos sobre las 11:00, pues les deje dormir, parecía que lo necesitaban—le informo Adrián a los demás. Todos diguieron con el desayuno. Al cabo de media hora aparecieron Jose con cara de sueño, y Harry con mala cara y con ojeras. Los dos se sentaron y Adrián les pregunto a los dos

—¿No deberían estar durmiendo?

—Más bien nos tendrían que haber despertado—dijo Harry, mirandolo con curiosidad

—Eso, que pasa si nos quedamos dormido y nos perdemos el desayuno— dijo Jose, con voz rara para hacer reir, cosa que consiguio.

Nadia estaba leyendo el periódico, y miro de forma preocupada a los chicos

—¿Habeis leido el periodico?— pregunto, todos negaron— Un hombre peligroso ha escapado de un prision de alta seguridad, se dice que esta loco y va armado, no dice con que, pero me supongo que con un arma de fuego, pero lo peor de todo es que lo han visto en esta zona del pueblo. Mirad la foto, cuando la foto llego a Harry este fruncio el entrecejo, mirandolo en profundida

—¿Pasa algo Harry?—Pregunto Adrián que era el que estaba más cerca

—Este hombre, me suena su cara, pero no sé de qué—respondio Harry concentrandose

—Eso es imposible, James, este tipo, según dice el periódico, lleva diez años en la cárcel. ¿Cómo puedes conocerle?—inquirio Amanda

—No he dicho que lo conozca, simplemente he dicho que algo en él me resulta vagamente familiar, llamalo como una intuición, pero es cómo si lo hubiera visto antes—Contesto, soltando el periódico.

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundido. Pero lo dejaron pasar, siguieron con el tema, y poco a poco se habían formado distintos grupos que hablaba de cosas diferentes, Harry siguia concentrado en la foto, tratando de hacer memoria, Jose y Adrián hablaban sobre los deberes que nos habían marcado para vacaciones, pero mirando de solayo a Harry de forma que no se notara. Poco después todos hacian filas para poder irnos al pueblo, bajo la vigilancia de dos cuidadores.

En una hora, todos estaban en el pueblo, el grupo se había dividido, las chicas se fueron a la peluqueria y tienda de ropa, algunos chicos se fueron al quiesco, y Adrián, Jose y Harry estaban paseando por el bosque, nadie se dio cuenta de que un perro negro los habia seguido

—Harry, ¿tuvistes anoche una pesadilla?—le pregunto Adrian, Harry enseguida se puso serio y se giro hacia José

—Lo siento, José, no quería despertarte—se disculpo Harry

—No te preocupes James, pero, ¿qué pesadilla tuviste anoche para que te pusieras asi?—le pregunto Jose de nuevo, Harry suspiro, pero contesto

—Recordaís, cuando les conte mis pesadillas— espero a que los dos asintieran, el perro, por raro que parezca habia prestado más atencion a las palabras del chico —Bien, recuendan los que les dije de que había soñado con un rayo verde y una moto voladora— espero hasta que asintiera, y el perro cada vez estaba más sorprendido y preocupado— Bueno pues esta vez he soñado algo más, vi a una mujer pelirroja, delante mía, mirando a un hombre calvo, con ojos rojos, y tenía un palo y de éste salio un rayo verde— los dos chicos estaban sorprendido, y el perro, estaba sorprendido, preocupado y triste— creo que teneís razón, mis padres al igual que yo eran magos, y mis parientes me mintieron, me da la sensacion de que ellos sabían quién era y por eso no aceptaban la palabra "mágia" en la casa. Incluso podría apostar mi paga de una semana, de que ellos sabían como murieron, lo que no me explico es por que el mago-asesino, nesesitaba un palito para hacer mágia, quiero decir —dijo levantando una mano y levitando las frutas, el perro se quedo tan sorprendido que se olvido de mantenerse oculto—yo no necesito de ningun palo para hacer mágia. Pero, da igual, tengo la sospecha de que quienes mataron a mis"queridos" tíos, los mataron los mismo magos que tenían que ver con el mago que asesino a mis padres —desvio la mirada de las cara de asombro de sus amigos, hasta que se fijo en un perro—¡Eh! miren, un perro— Harry se acerco al perro, y le dio de comer mientras lo acarisiaba, parecia que lo habian abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

—Oye, y si nos lo llevamos al orfanato, parece abandonado—Pidio Harry, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

—Pero Harry, si vas a Hogwats, a descubrir más cosas de tus padres ¿quien le cuidara?—inquirio Jose

—Podre descubrirlo más adelante, de todas formas, no pienso ir a Hogwarts si es un internado, y menos si vosotros no podeís venir conmigo—repuso Harry

—Pero hermanito, es lo mejor para ti, allí podrás controlar tus poderes— objeto con cariño Adrián

—Pero quien le gastara bromas a los Temerarios, sabeís que soy el que aporta las mejores ideas—dijo Harry, el perro sonrio ante la mención de bromas, y de pronto el perro se transformmo en un hombre.

Los chicos, asustados y sorprendidos se hicieron para atras, pero rápidamente José y Adrián se colocaron delante de Harry en posición defensiva. El hombre es alto y esqueletico. Tiene el pelo negro y sucio, un poco largo. Los ojos eran de color azul cielo, y podía ver, culpabilidad, sorpresa, preocupación... Se quedaron viendose a los ojos, Harry quería saber el por qué tenía el presentimiento de que ya lo conocia, y queria respuesta

—James, creo que deberiamos irnos—susurro José

—Harry— dijo el hombre, en un susurro ronco, claro signo de no haber utilizado su voz en mucho tiempo. Los dos chicos taparon el cuerpo de Harry con los suyos

—¿Qué quieres de él?—Pregunto Adrián

—¡No le podrás tocar, antes pasaras por encima de nosotros!—dijo José, Harry rápidamente hizo aparecer un escudo en el caso de que ese hombre hiciera algo en contra de sus amigos. Ese para sorpresa de Harry parecio notarlo, ya que dijo

—Es un escudo muy fuerte, Harry, es realmente increíble, que a tú edad y sin haber recibido educación mágica, lo haga, más todavía sin varita—Repuso Sirius

—¿Cómo sabes que soy mago y que hice aparecer un escudo? Parecera una tonteria, pero tú cara me suena de algo, y no es presisamente por las noticias—Repuso Harry

—Pues si que tienes buena memoria, tienes razón, yo te vi nacer, me acuerdo perfectamente de la cara de tu padre cuando te cogio por primera vez en brazos, y en cuanto a tú primera pregunta yo también soy mago, como habrás supuesto— Contesto Black, mirando divertido las caras de sorpresas de los tres chicos

—Si me viste nacer supongo que serás muy amigo de mi padre— repuso Harry

—Pues sí, digamos que los dos eramos como hermano, nos conocimos en el tren de Hogwarts, y desde entoces eramos inserapable, junto con Remus Lupin, oficialmente él es tu tío, y yo tu padrino—le informo Sirius

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eso es imposible!—digeron los tres a la vez, que Sirius pudo haber jurado que se le rompian los timpanos

—A parte, es imposible que el padrino de Harry sea un asesino—Repuso Adrián—. Los periódicos dicen que has matado a 13 personas

—Yo no mate a esas 13 personas, me tendieron una trampa— Los chicos se miraron entre sí no muy convencidos

—¿Qué pruebas tienes?—pregunto Jose —Sirius suspiro, estaba orgulloso de que su ahijado halla encontrado amigos tan buenos como James y Remus lo fueron

—Es una historia muy larga—Repuso el prófugo

—Tenemos tiempo, no tenemos que volver al orfanato hasta las ocho de la noche— repuso Harry—Pero antes— Con varios movimiento hizo aparecer cuatro sillas, una mesa y dentro de la mesas muchos platos de comida, Sirius miro a Harry sorprendido, ¿cómo diantres controla la mágia sin varita, e hizo aparecer comida de la nada? Los dos chicos miraron a Harry

—Qué, parece que no ha comido en días—les contesto en un susurro a la pregunta no formulada de sus amigos.

Se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron, seguido de Sirius y Harry. En cuánto Sirius se sento, éste empezo a engullir rápidamente la comida que había, los tres se miraron sorprendido en cuanto se acabo su primer plato, por lo menos, la comida no paraba de salir. Cuando, por fin, después de 16 plato, Sirius termino

—¿Qué te parece si ahora nos cuentas por qué te hicieron una trampa?—pregunto Adrián sorprendido de todo lo que comió

—Bien, todo comenzo cuando nos conocimos los cuatros en el tren de Hogwarts, eramos James Potter

—Así que mi segundo nombre es de mi padre—susurro para sí Harry

—Remus Lupin, y Peter Petegriwn—el último nombre lo dijo con puro odio, y se pregunto por qué—. Los cuatros nos hicimos amigos enseguida. En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas y cada una de las casas representa a su fundador, Slytherin, la fundo Salaza Slytherin, era un hombre malo, fue el quien empezo con la estupides de la pureza de sagre

—¿Pureza de sangre?—interrumpio Harry. Sirius sonrio un poco

—Sí, en nuestro mundo existen cuatro estatus, los sangre puras, son lo que no tienen una gota de sangre muggle, los muggles son la gente no mágica, los mestizos, son los que tienen parte de sangre mágica y parte muggle, y los hijos de muggle, o "sangre sucias", como los que le denominan algunos idiotas sangre puras, ellos son los que no tienen sangre mágica en sus genes. Pero como seguia Salazar lo que más apreciaba era la pureza de sangre, la astucia y los dones raros, el hablaba párcel, lengua de serpientes— Los tres chicos se miraron, Harry podía hablar con las serpientes, una vez se encontraron una serpiente en su habitación, la serpiente empezo a sisear, y se repente Harry tambien empezo a sisear sin darse cuenta, fue realmente raro, este lo noto y pregunto— ¿Qué pasa? os habeís quedado blancos cuando he dicho que hablaba parcel, aunque este idioma no se puede aprender, y es un don muy poco común, nadie lo puede hablar a excepción de una persona

—Pues bien, yo también puedo hablar con las serpientes, una vez se nos metio una serpiente en nuestra habitacion, y empece ha hablar con ella normal, pero después, Adrián y Jose me dijeron que estaba siseando— dijo Harry, al ver la cara de Sirius parecia que había cometido el peor crimen de la historia

—Escuchame bien Harry, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene que saber que hablas párcel, podrían tenerte miedo, ya que ese don es uno muy oscuro y malo, el último hablante de párcel desaparecio hace 10 años, gracias a ti, ese mostrou mato a muchas personas, tanto mágicas como muggles, y causo una gran destrucción, algunas personas le seguían, eran sus seguidores, se hacian llamar mortifagos, y al que seguian se hacia llamar Voldemort, pero ya llegaremos alli. Como iba diciendo, la otra casa se llamaba Hufflepuff, y su fundadora se llamaba Helga Hufflepuff, ella valoraba mucho la lealtad y el esfuerzo, asi que todos los que van a esa casa son muy leales y trabajadores. La siguiente casa se llamaba Ravenclaw, su fundadora era Rowena Ravenclaw, ella apreciaba la inteligencia más que nada, los que son seleccionados para esa casa prefiere más un buen libro que una fiesta, ya que ansía saber más, y por último la mejor casa de todas, al menos para mí, allí fue donde estuvimos, nosotros cuatro y tú madre, la casa se llama Gryffindor, y su fundador Godric Gryffindor, allí habitan los valiente y los osados, supongo que es la casa donde se ha roto más las reglas, ya que a casi nadie le importan mucho. Una vez el sombrero seleccionador nos enviaron a esa casa nos hicimos muy amigos y pronto fuinos conocidos como los Merodeadores, James era Cornamenta, Remus es Lunático, Petegriwn Colagusano y yo Canuto, y nos convertimos en animagos ilegales, ya que todos los animagos deberian estar registrado, pero nosotros no, James era un ciervo, Remus Lobo, Colagusano una rata y yo, como acabaís de comprobar un perro, y eramos los mayores bromistas que han pisado Hogwarts

—Así que por fin sabemos de donde sacas el don para las bromas—susurro Adrián

—Peter era un poco cobarde, la verdad es que nunca supimos como acabo en Gryffindor, debio acabar en Slytherins, pero nosotros siempre le protegiamos, acabamos Hogwarts y tus padres se casaron, y pronto te tuvieron a ti, y yo fui nombrado tu padrino, y Remus tu tío. Bien pocos días después de tu nacimiento Dumblendore les dijo que tenían que esconderse, porque Voldemort les buscaba para matarlos, hicimos un encantamiento fidelio, para proteger la casa, tiene un guardian secreto, y solo el guardian Secreto puede decirlo, ni con una pocima de la verdad puede sacarle la ubicacion de la casa. Bien James y Lily me pidieron que yo fuera su guardian secreto, al principio yo acepte, pero al poco tiempo se me ocurrio un plan, en el último momento decidimos cambiar de Guardian Secreto, ya que todo el mundo sabía que eramos como hermanos, asi que pusimos a Petegriwn como guardian secreto, ya que nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Remus lo supo, asi que todo los mortífagos me segurian a mi y dejarian en paz a Petegriwn, y aunque me secuestraran y me torturaban habia menos posibilidad de que supieran la hubicacion de la casa, era brillante, porque quien sospeharia de alguien tan cobarde y débil, en la Orden habia un traidor, y habia desconfiado de Lunático y el de mí, pero ninguno de los dos desconfiamos de Colagusano, en la noche de la muerte de tus padres, fui a comprobar que la rata aún fuera de confiansa, fui primero a su casa, pero no estaba, luego fui a la tuya, Harry, cuando la encontre destrozada sucumbi en el pánico, encontre a tus padres muertos, y a ti, en la cuna, llorando, te quería llevar conmigo, pero, pero pense en una venganza contra Colagusano, irónico que se convirtiera en una rata eh, lo acorrale en una calle muggle, y empezo a mentir en que yo había vendido a Lily y James Potter a Voldemort, yo que había matado a mucho mortífagos antes de que tú hicieras desaparecer a Voldemort, después hizo una exploción que mato a los 13 muggles que habían allí—se notaba que le costaba hablar de todo eso—, se corto un dedo y se convirtío en rata metiendose en una alcantarilla, los aurores vinieron y preguntaron a algunos muggles...

—¿Qué son aurores?—pregunto con curiosidad Harry

—Son como policias muggles, pero mucho mejor, en la comunidad mágica, es un trabajo digno y admirable, todo el mundo quiere ser auror, por lo menos ahora que no esta Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Pero sigo contando, y todos decian lo que había dicho la rata traidora, y me acusaron, y sin juicio ni nada me metieron en azkaban, custiodada por dementores, hasta que escape hace tres días, te estaba buscando, quería que supieras la verdad de mí antes de irte a Hogwarts, la verdad es que nunca me imagine que estuvieras en un orfanato, creía que estabas en casa de Petunia y Vernon—Dijo para sí—. Pase por aqui porque me quedaba de paso, pero te vi ayer por la noche, supongo que escapaste, ¿verdad?—dijo con una sonrisa resignada

—No estoy con Petunia y Vernon porque los mataron los mortífagos, y de todas formas sino hubieraran venido me hubiera escapado, ya tenía el plan casi terminado, así que se podría decir que me hicieron un favor, no es que no lamente su muerte, es que simplemente me caían horrible. Ir al orfanato es lo mejor que me ha pasado—le informo Harry con una sonrisa. Sirius estaba perplejo, Harry estaba contento de ir a un orfanato, se iba a escapar de su casa, pero antes de decir nada pregunto—.Pero dime, ¿qué es un Demenro y Azkaban?

—Se dice dementor, y es una criatura oscura que absorver todo lo positivo de la persona dejandole solo con sus peores recuerdos y remordimientos, haciendolos revivir todos los días, mucho sucumbe en la locura, se almentan de almas, gracias a mi forma de perro pude resistir, y Azkaban es donde encierran a los criminales, alli hace mucho frío por los dementore—respondio Black a sus preguntas

—¿Por qué ahora y no antes?—pregunto de nuevo

—Harry, deja de molestarle con tus preguntas—le ordeno Adrian

—Supongo que porque creí que estabas bien con tus tios, pero veo que me equivoque—respondio apenado—. Harry perdoname por haber convencido a tus padres que pusieran a Colagusano, debí ser yo quien muriera aquella noche, no ellos—pidio Sirius

—Pero si tú no tienes la culpa, simplemente hiciste lo que creías mejor para proteger a mis padres, el plan hubiera funcionado perfectamente si no hubiera sido por Colagusano, él tiene la culpa, pero tiene que haber un modo, a parte de secuestra a Colagusano de que te declaren inocente—dijo Harry muy enfadado, mirando a Sirius.

Este abrazo a Harry y lo elevo dandole vueltas mientras decia gracias, nadie sabía que hacer, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, poco despues bajo a Harry sacudiendole el pelo, se sintio un poco incomodo pero no lo demostro y dijo

—Bien chicos, nesesito que me ayudeis a meter a Canuto dentro del orfanato, y ayudarme a que nadie lo descubra, tampoco podemos pedir permiso porque si nos dicen que no sospecharan que lo esconderemos, asi que esa posibilidad hay que descartarla, le pediremos al resto de los chicos que nos cubra por si hay algun incoveniente—propuso James

—Buena idea James, pero la comida—repuso Jose

—No te preocupes, puedo invocar comida para darle—le dijo y añadio—. Así tendré más ideas para gasta bromas a esos imbéciles

—James, tu solo ya causas problemas a los Temerarios, y aún asi quieres gastarles más bromas—dijo con algo de miedo Adrián

—Oh, venga Adrián, no me vas a decir que no te diviertes cada vez que los ves haciendo el ridículo, a parte así tendré mejores ideas—dijo más animado Harry

—Algo me dice que tú eres un experto haciendo bromas—dijo mirando a Sirius

—Desde luego, me ofende que pienses lo contrario—dijo con voz solemne

—Nunca creí que viviria lo suficiente para decir esto, pero pobres Temerarios, con dos expertos en bromas, van a tener algunos horribles días—dijo divertido Adrián

—Oh, venga ya Adrián, eres un exagerado, tampoco he herido a nadie mortalmente para que te lo tomes así—repuso Harry

—James, contigo y con Sirius te puedo asegurar de que van a desear no haber nacido—repuso Jose

—Bueno se lo tienen bien merecido ya que ellos abusan de niños pequeños que no se saben defender—dijo indignado Harry

—James, te recuerdo que tenias 7 años cuando te enfrentaste al mejor luchador de los Temerarios, que te doblaba en edad, peso y altura, y solo tuvistes una semana de aprendisaje, aunque aprendiste bastante rápido y a parte de que eres el más pequeño del orfanato, así que es irónico que digas tú eso —le dijo José

—¿¡Por qué te enfrentaste a un tío asi!?, te podría haber matado—dijo preocupado Sirius

—No te preocupes, padrino, tuve unos buenos profesores de artes marciales— le contesto despreocupadamente.

El resto del día fue pasandose rápido, Sirius le contaba anecdotas de cuando sus padres y los merodeadores estaban en Hogwarts y todas sus travesuras. Harry le conto sobre sus travesuras y sus escapadas del orfanato, también le conto sobre sus planes de hacer un mapa mágico en el orfanato, diciendo que la parte muggle estaba hecha, y solo faltaba la parte mágica.

—Es increíble, nosotros también queriamos hacer un mapa así para Hogwarts, con ese mapa pudimos hacer muchas travesuras sin que nos pillasen— le conto Sirius sonriendo.

También le conto que queria tener una moto voladora, y el le respondio que tenía una y ahora esta en el Boque Prohíbido de Hogwarts, al cuidado de Hagrid. Cuando faltaba media hora para irnos Sirius se transformo en un perro y lo metieron en un pazadizo que daba al séptimo piso y le ordenaron que se escondiera para que nadie le viera hasta que aparezcamo nosotros y que no ladrara, y se fueron. Sirus penso que había tenido suerte de conocer a Harry, era igual que padre, pero con los ojos de la madre, también había averiguado que saco la inteligencia y la bondad de Lily, pero la parte bromista e ingeniosa, y aquello era una mezcla explosiva, y si le añadimos al hecho de que tenía el presentimiento de que había sacado el cáracter Evans más el Potter, pues era mejor no meterse con él, pobre Minerva, este año un nuevo Merodeador va a volver a Hogwarts con más bromas que nunca, hasta le daba pena, creo que aún no ha tenido tiempo de recuperarse lo suficiente de los dolores de cabeza que le provocabamos.

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aqui el septimo capitulo, como siempre espero que les alla gustado, y sobre todo la aparición de Sirius que por fin se escapo de Azkaban ¡bien! XD

Ahora Harry y a lo mejor Alec si es que ha recibido la carta, porque aún con todo lo que ha pasado no han tenido tiempo de hablar sobre la misteriosa carta, pues estaran más cerca de ir a Hogwart, aunque como podemos ver Harry no quiere dejar a lo que él considera sus hermanos, pero parece que ya esta más convencido de ir que antes

¡Bien! Ya Harry sabe más cosas del mundo mágico, ahora ya no se sentira tan perdido como antes

Como siempre si teneís dudas o alguna idea o simplemente les a gustado, siempre lo podeís comentar

Un saludo!


	8. Chapter 8

Olaa! Como veís esta vez e actualizado más rápido que otras veces, espero que os guste aunque sea algo más corto que los anteriores XD

El grupo se reunió en el bar que había en el pueblo, ya habían comprado muchas bromas para los Temerarios. Entraron y saludaron a la directora, Harry subio al séptimo piso por el atajo de un pasadizo. Cuando subio encontro a Canuto mirando a todas partes y moviendo la cola de un lado para otro

* * *

El grupo se reunió en el bar que había en el pueblo, ya habían comprado muchas bromas para los Temerarios. Entraron y saludaron a la directora, Harry subio al séptimo piso por el atajo de un pasadizo. Cuando subio encontro a Canuto mirando a todas partes y moviendo la cola de un lado para otro.

—Canuto, ven conmigo— le dijo a su padrino, este le obedecio de inmediato y se metieron por un pasadizo que llevaba directamente a sus habitaciones.

—Bien, estos son nuestras habitaciones, la de José y Adrián—le informo Harry, en ese momento entro Adrián

—Harry, hay algo que tenemos que contarte, en cuanto puedas ven para la habitación— le dijo serio, él casi nunca empleaba ese tono salvo cuando concernia a algo importante, así que asintio

—Lo siento Canuto, te tendrás que quedar aquí— de la nada aparecio agua y comida—. No sé cuanto tardaré así que ya tienes la cena, nos vemos luego—. Cuando se iba a marchar un brazo fuerte le agarro

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto confundido Sirius

—Nada fuera de lo habitual, simplemente me diran algo acerca de las bromas que he hecho

—¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?

—Porque los perros estan prohíbidos y alguien se podría chivar, luego nos vemos

Salio de allí rápidamente en dirección al lugar que le había dicho Adrián. Al minuto y sin que Harry sospechara, Sirius como buen Merodeador lo siguió. En seguida se dio cuenta que esa habitación estaba muy bien escondida, había que atravesar dos pasadizos para llegar. Harry entro, pero Sirius se quedo tras las puertas para escuchar gracias a sus oídos de perro

—Siento haber legado tarde—Se disculpo Harry

—No pasa nada Harry, sientate— dijo Carlos

—Debe de haber ocurrido algo realmente malo para que me llames con ese tono, ¿qué han hecho esta vez los Temerarios?—pregunto preocupado Harry

—Lo típico meterse con niños más pequeños que ellos y todo eso—respondio Amelia quitandole importancia al asunto

—Entonces ¿qué pasa?—pregunto cada vez más confundido Harry

—Verás Harry, esto también va por ti Alec, una señora, que parecía muy severa ha preguntado por vosotros en el despacho de la directora—empezo Carlos

—Exacto, Carlos y yo pasabamos por allí y escuchamos vuestros nombres, así que supusimos que sería algo sobre vosotros, y no nos equivocabamos, escuchamos a la mujer que estaba interesada en que asistieraís a su internado pero que pasarían aqui las fiestas, la directora trato de negarse, pero no pudo, esa mujer trajo un papel que se lo enseño la directora y ésta los observaba minusiosamente, según entendí tienen la matriculación de ese internado y los libros pagados por tus padres, ya que ese era su último deseo o algo asi, y aunque tú no tenías los libros pagados Alec, también estabas inscrito allí desde que nacistes— Albert siguió hablando, pero Sirius ya comprendio, Minerva habia estado aqui para buscar a Harry y un tal Alec en las compras de los materiales escolares—.También dijo que mañana sobre las 11:00 vendría a por vosotros para comprar los materiales, ¿saben a lo que se refiere?— termino preguntando Albert un poco confundido

—Bien, como todos sabeís soy mago, anoche recibí una carta, me la trajo una lechuza, la cosa más extraña que he visto en mi vida— empezo Harry. Sirius no lo podia creer, Harry les iba a contar todo a aquellas personas—.Bien, en esa carta dice que he sido admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechiceria. Al principio creí que era una broma, pero después estaba en la forma que llego ya que nadie tiene una lechuza, y la lista de libros, y ahora esto.

—Yo también recibí una carta igual a esta anoche, trate de decirseles hoy, pero habeís desaparecido del mapa durante todo el día, también creí que era una broma, pero al ver que a ti también te ha llegado y encima la aparición de esta mujer, no me cabe duda de que es cierto, también esta la cosa de que nosotros somos los únicos de este orfanato que tenemos poderes, tendría que ser mucha casualidad de que sea una broma

En eso tienes razón, tiene que ser cierto, pero no se si es buena idea que vaya, les echaría demasiado de menos—les informo Harry.

Sirius no se lo podía creer, su ahijado en serio estaba mal, iba a renunciar a Hogwarts por un orfanato, aunque haya hecho muchos amigos increíbles, él debía controlar sus poderes, y el único modo es ir a Hogwarts, a parte allí vivió sus mejores años, a él le pasara lo mismo.

—Harry, Alec, nosotros creemos, que aunque no nos guste, tienen que ir, se arrempentiran si no van—empezo a decir Nadia

—A nosotros nos cuesta un montón dejarlos machar, ya que son como nuestros hermanos pequeños — dijo Vicent

—El orfanato cambio mucho desde que llegaron, trageron alegria y diversion, sobre todo tú James, con tus bromas y locuras—agrego Robert

—Y eso es algo que nadie sustituira—dijo Jose

—A parte vendreís en vacaciones a seguir gastando bromas a esos estúpidos—repuso Amelia

—Y se apareceran por aquí cada vez que queraís—convenció Adrián

—A parte esto no es una despedida, mañana tendreís que ir a comprar el material, luego se quedaran aqui hasta el 1 de septiembre—siguío Óscar

—Teneís razón, son los mejores amigos que uno puede pedir—les dijo Harry sonriendo—. Y vendré cada vez que me pueda escapar, no sera tan díficil—supuso Harry.

Sirius sonrio, va haber un nuevo Merodeador en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, tal y como les informaron Carlos y Albert, una mujer de apariencia severa se encontraba en la direción, la directora les había llamado hace apena unos minutos

—Buenos días María, nos buscabas, porque esta vez no hemos hecho nada, no somos los únicos que vivimos en el orfanato—se defendio enseguida.

Minerva inarvertida suspiro derrotada ante esto, le daba la sensación de que era igual de bromista que James

—Eso espero Harry, pero esta vez no te llamo por sus múltiples lios—dijo la mujer rodando los ojos. Hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a la señora que estaba alli—.Ella es Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora de un internado llamado Hogwarts

—No he escuchado hablar de él—Interrumpio Harry

—Eso es por qué, ese internado asisten muy pocas personas, y por ese motivo no habrás escuchado hablar de él—le informo María

—Perdoneme por interrumpirla María, pero me gustaria hablar a solas con el Sr. Potter, y el señor Ruiz si es posible— pidio Minerva

—Desde luego Minerva, estaré supervisando el patio— luego miro a los chicos, media divertida, media advertencia—. Espero que no hallan hecho nada chicos

—Hoy no hemos hecho nada, me levante a las 10:00 y luego me fui a desayunar, después estuve con Alec, Jose y Adrián en el patio jugando a la Oca. En serio María me ofende que pienses tan mal de nosotros —dijo lo último como si lo ofendiera y puso carita de perrito abandonado

—Eso espero Harry—. Le dijo Maria sonriendole, y guiñandole un ojo, saliendo de su despacho. Harry se diro hacia Minerva con una ceja enarcada

—¿Quién eres? Ya sabemos tu nombre, así que no me referiero a eso, también sé que ayer viniste diciendole a María que vendrías por nosotros a esta hora, nos lo dijeron unos amigos nuestros. Y sé que tú me enviaste es extraña carta diciendonos que ibamos a asistir a esa interesante institución, que por cierto no he encontrado nada en internet, curioso, ya que como sabrás en Internet te lo pone todo.—empezo Alec

—Así que bien, tú crees que nosotros somos magos, o bien nos conocistes antes de que llegaramos aqui, y nos quieres gastar una broma, bastante bien lograda, sobre todo la parte de la lechuza, me gustaría saber de donde la sacaste, bastante curioso—. siguio Harry, exponiendoles sus ideas, algo que dejo bastante impresionada a la profesora

—Vaya, te pareces a tu padre fisicamente, pero con los ojos de tu madre—. Harry se quedo extrañado—. Tienes la mentalidad de los dos la inteligencia de tu madre, y la imaginación de tu padre, si alguno de los dos quedaran en mi casa me darás bastante dolores de cabeza—.Dijo susurrando lo último

—Conosiste a mis padres—no era una pregunta—. Pero volviendo al grano, según tu anterior frase me da la sesación de que eres la subdirectora de ese centro y lo que ponía en la carta era verdad—.La profesora se extraño, hubiera esperado una negación a ser mago por parte de los chicos, pero parecía que no les sorprendia

—¿Por qué no se sorprenden que sean magos?—.Pregunto totalmente confundida, y eso sí que era raro

—Porque la forma en que llego la carta no es la más común del mundo, así que supongo que debe ser verdad, eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas—dijeron a la vez Alec y Harry haciendose los locos

—Buen punto—.Dijo Minerva—.Bien, en la carta les vino adjunto unos libros, y supongo que no sabrás donde comprarlo—.Empezo diciendo, esperando una afirmacion de este

—Así que por eso viniste tú, para decirnos dónde tenemos que ir a comprar esos materiales—supuso Alec

—Supones bien, iremos primero a recoger a una niña más y luego compraremos las cosas—le informo, y luego añadio—coge un abrigo, yo informare a tu directora

—Pero hay un problema Minerva—la profesora se sorprendio, estaba claro que habia salido más a su padre de lo que quería—. No tenemos mucho dinero, como podrás imaginar—le dijo a esa señora

—No se preocupen por eso, tienes varias bobedas en la comunidad mágica que te dejaron tus padres, Señor Potter, al ser menor de edad, solo podras utilizar uno, pero al cumplir los diecisiete te darán todo tú dinero, entre tanto permanecera congelada—. Saco una llave del bolsillo y se la dio—.Esta es la llave de tu bobeda. En cuanto a ti, no sabemos si eres hijo de muggle o algunos de tus padres fueron magos, pero de todas maneras Hogwarts tiene una bobeda para situaciones como esta, solo podras usar cien galeones, pero es mas que suficiente para los libros y el uniforme. Ahora vayan a coger el abrigo—. Harry cogió la llave, y salieron corriendo a sus habitación y Harry se encontro a Canuto

—Canuto, ya vino Minerva vendré en cuanto pueda, dicelo a Jose y Adrián para que no se preocupen, hasta después—.En un gesto de la mano, hizo aparecer mucha comida, el perro feliz empezo a deborarla toda. Estaba corriendo para llegar al despacho, pero le interrumpieron Amelia y Robert

—Chicos que bien que os encuentro...—Empezo a decir, pero fue interrrumpido por Amelia

—Primero ven con nosotros a la salas de reuniones, solo sera un segundo, ya hemos llamado a Alec— pidio Amelia seria

—Esta bien, pero que sea rápido— suspiro resignado.

Cuando llegaron a la salas de reuniones, todos estaban alli. Simplemente era para informarle de que hoy harían esa broma que llevaban planeando desde ayer, y cuando viniera en la noche iba a ver los resultados. Harry sonrio ente eso. Se pasaron 10 minutos refinando el plan y luego Harry y Alec se fueron corriendo al despacho, de seguro les echaban la bronca por tardar tanto.

* * *

Bien! Alec también recibió la carta de Hogwarts! y Minny ya hizo aparición para acompañar a los chicos a las compras! Me pregunto quienes serán los chicos que conoceran en el día de las compras y si podrán hacer de las suyas incluso en el mundo magico :p

Muchas gracias a tod s los que habeís comentado, si teneís alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quereis comentar estare encantada! XD

Un Saludo!


	9. Chapter 9

Ola Gente! Bueno los antes Que Nada Quera agradecerle a la Gente Que Me Han Enviado comentarios, desgraciadamente no voy a Poder de Publicar En Una Temporada a causa de mi pc Que sí me estropeo Por Que me entro sin el malware y el párrafo colmo mi hermana rompio el cable del cargador de Pero Cuanto es lo arregle les Prometo de Publicar el siguiente capitulo LO MÁS largo Que Pueda

Pronto Un saludo y hasta: p


End file.
